


槲寄生下

by Flofa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Related, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flofa/pseuds/Flofa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>我还是喜欢没转甜的那个</p></blockquote>





	槲寄生下

“Joy to the world! The Lord is come; Let earth receive her King; ……And heaven and nature sing, And heaven, and heaven, and nature sing……”  
赞颂神的音乐在大街上回荡，整个城镇的装束因为圣诞的到来焕然一新。Kyle's商店的门口放置着一棵三米多高的圣诞树，上面花花绿绿地挂了彩蛋，铃铛，绸缎，糖果棒和其他的饰品。这家商店坐落在镇子的中心，十二月二十四号的下午，它的周围熙熙攘攘的都是来购物的顾客。透明的窗子上店员用白色的喷漆画出了雪花的形状还有20%Discount的字样。在分发小礼物的圣诞老人的身边，Castiel停下来，抬头盯着那棵灿烂的圣诞树，看上去满腹心事。  
“嘿，”发现Castiel没有跟上，Dean在Kyle's的门口停了下来，一脸不耐烦地催促着他，“快一点，Sam还等着我们买面包回去。”  
他皱了皱眉，身边的一对情侣拍着他的肩膀要他让路。  
Castiel这才走了过去，跟着Dean进了商店。  
"该死的，人这么多。"Dean埋怨了一句，绕过糖果区，向放糕点的地方缓慢地移动。  
"你不喜欢这里?"  
"我只是不喜欢过圣诞。好了，帮我看看，Winn…"  
他挑选着手里的面包，一边对Castiel说话，等他发现Castiel没在听的时候，他停止了说话。  
天使正在看…商店的一个角落。  
他顺着Castiel的目光，往那里看过去。  
被翠绿和鲜红装点的角落，刚才要他让路的情侣站在那里拥吻。  
Dean的目光在那里停留了几秒，然后回到了天使身上。  
Castiel的头发上有一些落雪，在暖气的作用下化成了水珠，他的脸颊上透着红色，不知是因为温度还是因为情绪。就像他一贯的为人类的事物所吸引而表现出的那副样子，此刻他淡淡的眉拧在一起，眼睛微微眯着，盯着那对情侣看得很认真。  
"喂，伙计，"Dean把眉一扬，打断了他的注意力，"别磨蹭了，我们还要去买其他东西。"  
那对情侣牵着手走开了，一个戴红帽子的女孩和情侣擦肩而过的时候被一个长辫子的女孩拦下了，然后Castiel呆呆地看着他们接吻。  
"那是槲寄生，站在下面就不能拒绝亲吻，"眼见Castiel没有把注意力从那里拿开，Dean出声向他解释，"虽然是这么说，但是别做得太过分，有些姑娘还是会不高兴的。"  
大概是想起了某个愉快的经历，他歪嘴露出个笑，拿起挑好的面包。  
"Cass?"  
Castiel看了他一眼，没说话。  
长辫子姑娘走开了，红帽子姑娘正准备离开，她的手机却响了。  
Castiel就在这时候往那个装饰了青翠的槲寄生枝条的角落走去。  
"哇哦，你不会想试一试吧?"Dean露出不可思议的表情，兴奋地跟着他过去。  
那女孩接了电话，靠在一排货架上，目光在Dean和Castiel的身上轻轻扫过。  
"放轻松…你这副表情会…"  
Dean的话说到这里断掉了，因为Castiel突然转过了身，因为他的前襟被扯住了，因为那双粉色的柔软的唇吻上了他。  
WTF??  
Holy Crap!!!!  
Dean惊讶地瞪圆了眼睛。然后Castiel放开了他。  
目睹了这些的红帽子女孩挂了电话，冲他们甜甜地一笑，"Merry Christmas."  
她拉开玻璃门走出去，留下个窈窕的背影。  
"OK…你不需要和我解释刚才那个…"  
从震惊中回复过来的Dean看着表情毫无任何变化的Castiel，他想教育一下天使，关于他是直的，这玩笑的确很有意思，但是他不想再要。  
可还没等他说完，Castiel搂上了他的脖子，嘴贴过来。是第二个吻。  
舌尖进了他的嘴，Dean尝到了白雪初融的味道。  
他狠狠地推开了Castiel。  
"Dean…我…"  
Dean抹了一把嘴，Castiel的味道淡淡的，很棒，但他一点都不想沾上。  
"What's wrong with you?"他盯着Castiel红透了的脸。  
"Anyway..."  
"No more kisses!!!"  
最后他吼出了声，无视了Castiel蓝眼睛里流露出的伤感，把手上的东西扔回货架，快步走出了商店。  
+++++++++++  
"No more let sins and sorrows grow. Nor throns infest the ground;....Far as the curse is found, Far as, far as, the curse is found..."  
Kyle 's 商店的门口换了一棵矮了一截的圣诞树。  
节日的欢喜气氛却没有因此改变。人群三三两两地经过这儿，每个人的脸上都充满了幸福的微笑。  
"Merry Christmas."  
"Merry Christmas."  
他们互相祝福，在圣子的诞生日里。  
商店里有一个角落保留了熟悉的布置。郁郁葱葱的槲寄生枝条在精心搭起的架子上蜿蜒，红艳的槲寄生果点缀其间。金色和银色的星星挂饰垂下来，在通明的灯光下闪耀着。  
"你每次买东西都绕过这家店，今天为什么要来?"Sam翻看着货架上的商品，问他魂不守舍的哥哥。  
"没什么…"Dean拿起一条面包，又放了回去，完全没有想买的意思。  
已经傍晚了，阴沉的天空飘起了雪。  
一个男人进了商店，他的脖子上挂着白色和蓝色相间的毛线围巾，深色的头发上落满了细碎的雪。他的身上披着一件风衣，没系紧，看起来松松垮垮的，一点都不保暖。  
有槲寄生的那个角落里放着情侣用品的货架子，那个男人朝那儿走了过去。  
自他进门的那一刻开始，Dean就没把目光从他身上移开。他看着他走到槲寄生下，丢下Sam迈着步子往那个角落里走。  
"Cass."他叫他的名字。  
男人转过了脸。  
"我就知道你会来这里…"  
Dean笑了，笑容像哭一样难看。  
面前的人纠结起眉，定定地站着。他主动贴过去，在那人惊讶的目光里吻上了对方的唇。  
干燥的，粗糙的唇。  
他浅吻了一会儿，然后企图加深这个吻。  
他被用力推开了。那人像看怪物一样看着他。  
"You psychopath …"  
被冒犯的人快速出了商店。Dean毫不犹豫地追了出去。  
"Cass!!!"  
他就要追到那人了，就要抓到他的衣服了…  
"Dean!"跟着Dean跑出来的Sam抓住了他，从后面死死钳制住他的胳膊。  
Dean还在往那个人的身上扑，那么拼命，Sam不得不使了全力。  
那人被吓得脸色苍白，扭头就跑。  
"Cass!Cass!!No…No!!!"Dean在他背后喊叫。  
"Dean…Dean…他不是Cass!他不是…Cass已经死了!!记得吗?他死了!!就在一年前的圣诞…他背着我们独自去送死…"  
Sam对着他大声喊道。  
"上一次你答应我不会再发作的。你想起来了吗？!"  
"Dean!!"  
像被什么东西砸中了一样，他突然安静下来，放弃了挣扎。  
Sam松开了手。  
雪落下来，更多了，在他的短发间堆积。  
"Sam…Sam…Sammy…"他的泪水涌了出来，在脸上肆意流淌。他的唇被打湿了，脖子被打湿了，衣领也被打湿了。冷风刮过，他冻得唇齿发颤。接着他转过身抱住了Sam，把脸埋进了Sam的衣服里，声音和身体都在哆嗦，"我不知道，Sammy，我不知道那个吻是永别，我不知道…"  
"我失去他了…Sammy…我失去他了…我失去了…"  
"...And wonders of his love. And wonders, wonders, of his love..."  
商店门口的唱机坏掉了，歌声卡在了最后两个词上，在重复地放。  
"His love...his love...his love...his love...."

不知道这样过了多久，天完全黑透了，漫天的雪却越下越大，静静地堆积在他们身上。

Sam把手搭上Dean的肩膀，扶着他往回走。

他们的身体都被冻得僵僵的，迈出的步子很是缓慢。

就在他们渐渐远去的时候，一个身影从商店后面走了出来。

他似乎犹豫了一下，但很快跟了上去。

 

Castiel回来了。

Sam看着那张熟悉又陌生的脸。他们的蓝眼睛朋友坐在沙发上，手里握着一杯他调的蛋酒。他瘦了一大圈，脸颊有点凹陷，下巴上冒着一层青色的胡茬子，但是看起来不是很坏。他的眼睛里有光，粉色的唇被蛋酒滋润着。

"所以你不知道你在哪里?"Sam问。

"是的，我，虽然没死，但是却掉到了另一个地方。那里像是炼狱，或者地狱，是一个封闭空间。我找了很久，一直没有找到出口。"

"你怎么离开的?"

Sam又问道，并且在问的时候他再次看了看Dean。

Dean从见到Castiel的那刻起就没说过一句话。因为之前哭得太厉害他的眼睛有点肿。他用那双哭肿的眼睛盯着Castiel，直勾勾地盯着，眼神烫得可怕。

"我不清楚，我从一个梦中醒过来就发现自己躺在西弗吉尼亚的一条公路旁。对了，我得让你们知道，我已经不再是个天使了。不论谁救了我，都让我失去了力量。"

Castiel说到这里轻轻地叹息着。他用抱歉的眼神看了一眼Dean，但很快又跳回到Sam的身上。

Sam觉得Castiel在逃避，而且逃避得很明显。Dean这样子叫人害怕。但是说实话，如果他是Dean，也许会表现得更糟糕。

"只要你能回…"

"变成人类至少你不能从我这里悄无声息地跑掉!"

一直没说话的Dean突然大声吼道，打断了Sam准备好的安慰。Sam听着Dean这句愤怒的话，无奈地把眼睛闭了一会儿。

他不想呆了。

他预感他的哥哥离失去控制不远了，而他能做的最好的事情就是不碍事。

于是他站起来，拍拍Castiel的肩膀。

"欢迎你回来，真的。不过我约了个女孩，现在时间差不多了我得去见她。"

对Sam的话没有任何怀疑的Castiel抬起头，说着好。Sam看着他清澈的眼睛和完全不知道接下来有什么在等着他的那副单纯的表情，心里默默地祈祷Dean不要做的太过分。

离开前Sam又瞟了一眼Dean，后者依然死死地盯着Castiel，没有丝毫放松。

他快步走出了门，头也不回地上了车。

雪停了，平安夜的夜空安安静静的。圣诞就要到了，他的哥哥刚刚收到最大的一份圣诞节礼物，Sam可不想看他在自己面前拆包装。

他发动车子，打开了音乐电台。

"Joy to the earth! the savior reigns; Let men their songs employ…"

（True END）

**Author's Note:**

> 我还是喜欢没转甜的那个


End file.
